ASI FUE
by Yocelyn michaelis de kuran
Summary: Edward deja a bella sin despedirse de ella, solo deja una carta diciendole que ya no la ama, bella queda destrosada pero gracias a la amistad que tenia con jacob salio adelante.pasa el tiempo y edward viene con proposito de conquistarla,pero ya no hay 3


ASI FUE

Bella pov

Hace tiempo que Edward me dejo, se fue sin decirme nada, me entere gracias a mi mejor amiga (y su hermana) que se había ido, solo me dejo una carta en la cual decía:

_Lo siento _

_Se que te hago daño con esta partida y sin despedirme pero….ya no te amo; es lo mejor para los dos, te quiero y por eso me aparto de ti no quiero que sufras._

_Por siempre tuyo Edward_

Llore como nunca había llorado, pues ya no seguía de mi enamorado. Lo apoye con su decisión le brinde la mejor de la suerte, y con el tiempo mis heridas han sanado. Me he enamorado otra vez de alguien que me ama como yo lo amo y que siempre va a estar a mi lado.

.

.

.

-Bella tengo algo que decirte, pero necesito que te sientes, no se como vayas a reaccionar- esto me esta asustando Alice nunca estaba seria.

-q-que pasa Alice-dije titubeante

-es que mmm… Edward regresa-no puede ser no puede regresar

-…..

-bella di algo- Alice se estaba poniendo impaciente

-QUE GENIAL QUE REGRESA!-en verdad estaba alegre Edward antes de ser mi novio ere mi mejor amigo si lo se todo un cliché

-te sientes bien bella te estoy diciendo que EDWARD REGRESAAAAAAA!-genial Alice se esta poniendo histérica

-si te escuche Alice no tiene por que afectarme ya no lo amo – y era verdad - estoy con Jacob.

- lo se bella pero es que… Edward viene decidido a reconquistarte- pues no se iba a poder pues mi corazón ya tiene dueño

-Alice no te preocupes no va a pasar – estaba 100% segura de que no iba a pasar

- YA SEEEEEEE! – a veces me pregunto por que es mi amiga

- no grites Alice estoy a un lado tuyo – a veces desespera – dime Alice que pasa

-vas a cantar sí! En el festival de canto – puf no otra vez no- si eso vas hacer

- pero Alice cual voy a cantar y por que –

-mira no se cual canción pero tienes que demostrarle a Edward que ya no lo amas- no estoy entendiendo ni madres

-esta bien Alice lo are pero yo escojo la canción esta bien? – ella solo asintió- hahahaha ya tengo la canción

- sii! Cual canción es – empezó a brincar de aquí para allá –dime! Dime! Dime!

- se llama así fue de playa limbo – esa canción describe todos seee!

- ha ya me acorde si es PERFECTA ¡-

.

.

.

En toda la semana me llegaron flores, osos de peluche, chocolates, poemas…etc., todos de Edward. Jacob se puso celoso hasta que le aclare que solo a el lo amaba. A un recuerdo cuando llego a mi cuarto y vio todos los regalos de Edward.

_Flash back_

_Bells am...-se quedo callado apenas vio todo lo que Edward me había enviado_

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ME DIRAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE QUIEN TE ENVIO TODOS ESTO-estaba rojo de la furia_

_Tranquilo amor, tranquilo me lo envió Edward –solté la bomba_

_Queeeee!- grito_

_Tranquilo sabes que te amo y que nunca, nunca te voy a cambiar- le explique_

_Bueno esta bien, pero que vas hacer con todo esto- muy buena pregunta_

_Nada, seria muy mal educado tirar todo esto – es verdad no seria muy bueno de mi parte_

_Esta bien amor pero con una condición –cual seria su condición_

_Cual condición- pregunte interesada_

_Que me des todos los chocolates esta bien?-ya me lo imaginaba_

_Fin flash back_

Faltaban dos días para el festival estaba súper nerviosa a parte de aclarar todo con Edward necesitaba el dinero que daría al ganador pues con ese dinero Jacob y yo nos iríamos de viaje a Arizona a la casa de mi mama pues ella se iba de viaje con Phil por dos semanas y nos presto su casa y pasaríamos esas dos semanas ahí.

.

.

.

Hoy era el festival; esta muy nerviosa Alice me conto cuando le dijo lo del festival Edward

_Flash back_

_Estábamos en mi casa últimamente no salía de ahí pues no quería encontrarme con Edward y Alice venia a mi casa para yo no ir a la de ella. Muchas veces Edward quería venir a mi casa con el pretexto de recoger a alice._

_Bella! Ya le dije a Edward lo del festival – QUEEEE!_

_POR QUE SE LO DIJISTE! –nono no tenia que decirle toda vía era un día antes del festival no 5 días_

_Mira se me salió apenas dije tu nombre y me puso atención-_

_A ver cuéntame que paso-_

_Pues mira estaba en mi casa en la sala con mi familia y se me salió decirle a emmett que ya casi se acercaba el festival donde tu ibas a cantar y Edward me dijo que? Bella va a cantar en el festival por que no me lo habías dicho antes? Y yo le dije pensé que no tenia importancia y me contesto CLARO QUE TIENE IMPORTANCIA ES BELLA MI AMOR DE TODA LA VIDA! Y se fue de la habitación_

_Mmm Alice esta bien no te preocupes-_

_Fin flash back_

Esta súper nerviosa no sabia como iba a reaccionar Edward con la canción pero bueno.

.

.

.

Estaba a dos persona para subir al escenario y ya había visto llegar a Edward con sus hermanos también Jacob esta aquí y el me daba ánimos como siempre.

Bells yo se que tu puedes, no te dejes vencer por el TU PUEDES!-

Gracias jake gracias por estar conmigo cuando te necesite-

**y ahora les presentamos a bella swan!**

Pasa al escenario y lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos verdes, empecé a tocar la guitarra para comenzar.

**Perdona si te hago llorar**

**Perdona si te hago sufrir**

**Pero es que no esta en mis manos**

**Pero es que no esta en mis manos**

**Me he enamorado, me he enamorado**

**Me enamore.**

**Perdona si te causo dolor**

**Perdona si te digo adiós**

**Como decirle que te amo**

**Como decirle que te amo**

**Si me ha preguntado**

**Yo le dije que no**

**Yo le dije que no.**

**Soy honesta con el y contigo**

**A el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado**

**Si tú quieres seremos amigos**

**Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado**

**No te aferres, ya no te aferres**

**A un imposible, ya no te hagas**

**Ni me hagas más daño, ya no.**

**Tu bien sabes**

**Que no fue mi culpa**

**Tú te fuiste sin decirme nada**

**Y a pesar que llore como nunca**

**Ya no seguías de mi enamorado**

**Luego te fuiste**

**Y que regresabas**

**No me dijiste**

**Y sin más nada**

**¿Por qué? no sé**

**Pero fue así**

**Así fue.**

**Te brinde la mejor de las suertes**

**Yo me propuse no hablarte y no verte**

**Y hoy que has vuelto**

**Ya vez solo hay nada**

**Ya no debo, no puedo quererte**

**Ya no te amo**

**Me he enamorado**

**De un ser divino**

**De un buen amor**

**Que me enseño**

**A olvidar**

**Y a perdonar**

**Soy honesta con el y contigo**

**A el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado**

**Pero si tu quieres seremos amigos**

**Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado**

**No te aferres, ya no te aferres**

**A un imposible, ya no te hagas**

**Ni me hagas más daño, ya no**

**Ya no**

Termine y todos estaban aplaudiéndome y lo busque a el con la mirada pero me arrepentí pues el estaba llorando, me sentí la peor persona del mundo por hacer llorar a el primer amor que tuve pero tiene que entender que el se fue y me dejo sola pero gracias a otra persona me salve de la soledad.

Me fui a mi camerino y lo vi sentado esperándome, pero quería estar sola por un momento para asimilar las cosas pero creo que a el no le importo.

Así que ya me olvidaste eh?- se veía muy lastimado

Tu sabias que no siempre estaría esperando por ti- era la verdad

Tenia la esperanza de que aun me amaras pero veo que ya no tengo la mínima esperanza contigo-suspiro- en verdad creí que ya no te amaba pero al marcharme de aquí inmediatamente me di cuenta que nunca te eh dejado de amar nunca –

Llore como nunca había llorado por ti pero Jacob me salvo de la soledad me ayudo a salir hacia la luz-suspire- lo siento mucho Edward pero entre tu y yo ya no puede haber nada lo siento, pero sabes que te sigo queriendo y espero volver hacer tu mejor amiga como antes y te deseo la mejor de las suerte y que encuentres a el amor de tu vida.

**Y LA GANADORA ES… ¡BELLA SWAN!**

GENIAL GANASTE EL PREMIO ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR TI FELISIDADES!-

Gracias!


End file.
